warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Idrissa Madora
I think you need to tone this guy's power down a bit. This sounds like someone that Superman should be fighting! Supahbadmarine 02:49, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I think also. I was just on my way to ask you about that. But I'm trying reflect the sheer power Idrissa was gained through his heavy use of sorcery, and even linked the Nodedrive which uses another dimension it uses to move ships across the galaxy, to Idrissa's powers. I'm going to work on that bit later. Vivaporius 03:25, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Good to know. by the way there are no Imperial Psykers at Alpha+ level. Humans are incapable of going above Gamma without either losing their minds or being possessed at this point in their Psychic development. Furthermore Alpha+ is not a level. Rather it is a designation of someone whoes Psychic power has reached the point where it can no longer be classified by the Imperial Assignment. Essentially off the scale. Supahbadmarine 03:39, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I thought Beta was the highest a human could get without losing their mind? Huh. Well, the Xai'athi are capable of achieving Alpha status, but the only know Alpha Plus' are in the Madora Family. With the exception of a very rare few Xai'athi (like five, maybe less), mostly Nexusians, who I'm going to get around to eventually. 03:43, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I would be careful about that. Humanity's development as a Psychic race is severely unstable. It is one of the reasons that the Inquisition cracks down on Unsactioned Psykers so much, not just because of prejudice. It is also the reason why humans can run the range on Psychic powers, with weak Psykers, anti-Psykers and those with God-like power, which is what an Alpha+ is. An Alpha+ actually has more Psychic power than an Eldar Farseer in most cases. In fact an Alpha Plus is os powerful that they literally can not control their own power. Supahbadmarine 03:49, August 11, 2011 (UTC) No need to worry. I don't plan on abusing the Alpha Plus status. Only four Madoras and two Xai'athi are of that grade, and all of them have prior experience on how to control such powers. I'm not planning on increasing that number anytime in the near future. Vivaporius 03:53, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Good to know that you have a plan for it. Supahbadmarine 03:54, August 11, 2011 (UTC) So what do you think of the story so far? Vivaporius 03:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Very interesting. I find it ironic that Binadamu would jufge him so harshly, as he strikes me as the kind of man that would cross any line to protect his people. Also what I was trying to get at initially when I mentioned Alpha Plus is that you can not be stronger than that. The status goes from a level of power just beyond what can be considered an Alpha on into infinity. Essentially anything too powerful to be classified and/or measured. Supahbadmarine 04:09, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks on that note about the Alpha Plus. I didn't know in what sense how an Alpha Plus was the measured in humanity's psyker grading system. Vivaporius 04:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Is that the Dungeon Lord from dungeons i spy thar? No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 08:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Nope. Just a dark knight concept I found on DeviantArt. It was the perfect picture for Idrissa, as it had the look of a evil sorceror type. Vivaporius 18:18, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Good to see him back.......but is he omega leval? Supahbadmarine says:"To me what Omega level implies is that the subject's very existence threatens to destroy the Imperium." Is that true with Idrissa now? Cheers [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 20:01, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I've since removed that rating. He's just "Alive". :D [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."''']] 20:58, February 24, 2012 (UTC)